New Friends and New Enemies
by Yuogi
Summary: This is a story with three new characters Clark's sister and the love of Lex's life as well as a pair of exceptionally unique twins...
1. Default Chapter

The Beginning  
  
"You're crazy." Yuogi said looking up at Xod. Her dark brown hair curled about her face in unruly curls and Xod grinned down at her.  
  
"I may be crazy but you're chicken." He replied flashing his white-toothed smile with a twinkle in his dark brown eyes.  
  
"Is that a challenge?" She replied her green eyes flashing.  
  
"Of course it is." He retorted. She sprang from the ground took a flying leap and landed in the hay thirty feet away from the barn.  
  
She shouted in triumph. Right before a pair of hands were clamped over her eyes.  
  
"Clark." She said knowingly.  
  
"Not fair." He grumbled.  
  
"Where's your shadow?" She asked, plucking hay from her hair.  
  
"Amelia? She's around. I think Mom took her shopping."  
  
"She's starting to get to you then?"  
  
"It's just I didn't know I had a sister until four days ago and now I have to take her everywhere."  
  
"Where'd she come from?"  
  
"We found her huddled in a corner we did tests though and somehow she's my mom and dad's child though neither remember her."  
  
"Strange." Yuogi replied.  
  
Clark nodded in response. "Yeah. What's Xod doing?"  
  
"He dared me to jump out the barn window into that pile of hay." She gestured to the pile a few feet away.  
  
"Let me guess he's too chicken to do it himself?" Yuogi nodded and both smiled.  
  
"Come on Xod!" Yuogi yelled. "Let's see if you can do it!" Clark shouted some taunts as well until Xod finally jumped out of the window. The pile of hay shifted just out of reach and Xod landed hard on his butt.  
  
"That's cheating Yuo!" He screeched pointing an accusing finger at her.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Yuogi asked, blinking innocently.  
  
"We agreed no use of our abilities right?"  
  
Yuogi shook her head. "You didn't want me to cast any spells. I just used telekinesis." She stood almost on tiptoe very proud of herself.  
  
"That's still not fair." Xod pouted.  
  
Clark laughed. "You two are far too casual with your abilities. I've had to hide mine very carefully."  
  
Yuogi stared at him, "We're not casual with them we've just had more time to get used to them." She replied.  
  
"Most of them anyway." Xod added.  
  
The three of them had been going through adolescence with some trouble because they were continually finding new abilities to control. That's how they'd originally become friends, the recognition that all three were different from the rest of Smallville. Xod and Yuogi were twins but were good friends as well. Clark wasn't really sure of the two's heritage but neither did they know all the details of his. He was only vaguely aware he had a family and that they lived and worked in metropolis while they lived on the old family farm.  
  
"So whatchya wanna do today?" Yuogi asked throwing one arm around Clark and the other around Xod, being more than six feet around those two had some advantages.  
  
"Want to catch a movie?" Xod offered.  
  
"What about Chloe and Pete?" Clark asked.  
  
"If Pete's not practicing and Chloe can take a break from her wall of weird they're welcome to come." Yuogi replied sticking a piece of hay in her mouth. "But I want to drive."  
  
If there was one thing the people of Smallville knew about Yuogi it was that she liked to drive, fast. It'd taken Clark awhile but he'd realized she wasn't reckless just speedy and he never screamed about it anymore. They pulled to a stop in front of Chloe's house, their hair windblown despite the fact that they were driving a truck.  
  
"Chlo?" Yuogi said walking in the door, another habit she had.  
  
"Hey Yuo, what's up?"  
  
"You wanna go see a movie?"  
  
"I'm broke."  
  
"We'll buy." Xod offered.  
  
"You mean I'll buy." Yuogi retorted with a grunt. "You don't have any money left."  
  
"I'm really into this article I'm working on right now. You know how all the baseballs on the campus have been disappearing? And the tennis balls and the golf balls, almost anything round."  
  
"Chloe do you have any idea how weird that is? Who would run around stealing everything round?" Xod commented in disbelief.  
  
Chloe shrugged, "I don't know who's taking them or why. It's really weird though. I'm asking the same questions and I'm finding dead ends."  
  
"We'll keep our eyes open." Yuogi replied and they headed out the door.  
  
"Didn't you take all those balls, Yuogi?" Xod asked.  
  
"I was trying to get them to come from far away… footballs are too funnily shaped I didn't want to steal them. I'll return them." Clark glared at her. She shrugged meekly. "At least she'll have another story to write."  
  
No one was in Pete's house so they shrugged and went to the movies.  
  
"That was an awesome flick!" Yuogi exclaimed and danced around in front of the two guys imitating scenes from the movie.  
  
"Nice impression."  
  
"Uh oh." Xod said with feigned concern.  
  
"Hi Lex." Yuogi said turning to face him. "What're you up to today?" She asked, smiling brightly.  
  
"Just thought I'd grab some coffee." He replied. "Care to join me?"  
  
"Sure." Yuogi replied. Both Clark and Xod were shocked, her usually hostile behavior was gone, the enmity almost as if it had never existed.  
  
"There's something with her." Lex whispered to Clark.  
  
"Whatever happens," Clark replied, raising his hands. "I wasn't involved with it." 


	2. All Mixed Up

All Mixed Up  
  
Review Please! I need to know what you think if I'm to write more! (  
  
Yuogi sat in her chair at the beanery grinning evilly. Clark, Xod and Lex walked in but before they could sit down, Martha Kent came over dragging Amelia Kent.  
  
"Oh Clark." She said sweetly. "Amelia is dying to stay here but I've got to get home. You wouldn't mind staying with her would you?" She left the girl standing there and left. Clark didn't say anything merely pulled out a chair and before Yuogi could say anything sat Amelia in it. It crashed to the floor in a million pieces and a food tray fell all over Amelia.  
  
Yuogi popped one eye open from it's wincing position and gritted her teeth, waiting for wailing, or screaming, or even crying the others were awaiting the same. Everyone in the room was shocked to the toes of their shoes when she started laughing. Not a dry, hoarse laugh but a light tinkling one, a contagious laugh. The whole place erupted in laughter.  
  
None of them felt much like coffee after the chair incident but Lex turned to Yuogi. "That was meant for me wasn't it?" Yuogi only looked at him guiltily as they strolled through the park. "You anticipated my move. I would have sat closest to you because I wouldn't have expected it rigged." He seemed quite amazed.  
  
"I'm not stupid. I can anticipate almost everything you're going to do. You far too predictable in your attempt at unpredictability."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You always try to do the opposite of what people expect you to do. So I can tell what you're going to do by thinking the opposite of what I would were I in your shoes."  
  
"I'll have to change my pattern then." Lex replied, musingly.  
  
"It's not easy to fool me." Yuogi replied.  
  
"Did you have a good time in town?" Jonathan Kent asked at dinner.  
  
"Oh I met a wonderful man." Amelia said laughingly. "He laughed and talked with me all day while Clark and his other friends went off." She replied.  
  
"Really?" Martha was excited by this news. The girl had been terribly reserved for quite some time. "What was his name?"  
  
"Oh you know him…" Amelia went on. "Lex Luthor. Very considerate fellow, disturbed though, definitely disturbed." She seemed oblivious to their shocked silence and went on with her dinner.  
  
"No I won't calm down Martha!" Jonathan hissed in their bedroom later on. "We just found out she's our only daughter I won't have her taken by Lex Luthor as well."  
  
"The kids friendship with him isn't harmful. Don't you trust our children's judgments?" She asked.  
  
"Not when it comes to that boy. Both of them are wrong where Lex Luthor's concerned."  
  
"Have you ever thought it's you who's wrong?" Martha asked softly sending Jonathan into an enraged silence.  
  
"Hey." Yuogi said in the hall on Monday. "Is Amelia attending classes today?"  
  
"Yeah." Clark replied. "My Mom was wondering if you'd hang out with her so it wouldn't just be her brother sticking up for her."  
  
"Sure I'll take care of her for you." Yuogi replied, hooking her thumbs in the belt loops of her blue jeans. Her faded chambray shirt fell loosely about her form but gave her sharp features a softer touch. Yuogi had the look of a fine cut gem, beautiful sharp edges, softened only by the velvet wrapping of her hair and her faded attire.  
  
"Thanks Yuogi." Clark shouted over his shoulder as the first bell rang and he was swept away in the tide of students on their way to class.  
  
"Amelia Kent why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself." Ms. Carlin called to the quiet girl in the front of class.  
  
"My name's Amelia Renee Kent and I didn't know my family until four days ago. Before that I lived in England." She said softly.  
  
"Thank you." Ms. Carlin told her wondering why the girl was so withdrawn. She had a manner similar to a maid of medieval England. She'd have to ask Martha about her.  
  
Lex swam laps in his pool. His thoughts weren't on counting though; they were focused on two girls. One with laughing caramel eyes the other harsh emerald eyes. Clark had a terrible tendency to pick friends that were attractive not only for their bodies but their minds. He submerged himself once more in the cold water, berating himself for thinking the Kent's daughter a beautiful girl and even worse Yuogi Stevens an interesting opponent and fascinating woman. He was always getting mixed up with the wrong women. 


End file.
